


Knife to a Gunfight

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah ends up in a situation alone with only one weapon to hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife to a Gunfight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

Chuck surveyed the scene quickly, taking everything in, and he knew that Casey was doing the same as he helped Sarah up. The warehouse was a complete disaster with things everywhere and more bullet holes and bullet casings than Chuck had ever seen in one place, and he had been working with the CIA and the NSA for a while now.

He took in the bodies littering the floor, guns still in hand, bleeding from various points in their bodies, mostly fatal wounds. He then turned to look at Sarah who was allowing herself to be held upright by Casey as he checked her for wounds. Apart from being exhausted and a little banged up she was fine.

Chuck turned to her a wry grin on his face, he ignored the carnage around him focusing entirely on Sarah. "Did you bring a knife to a gunfight - and win?"

The weak smile she gave in return was answer enough for him, he had admired her before, but he was even more determined now not to piss her off.


End file.
